1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) module, more particularly to an LED module having a plurality of LED package units that can be interconnected to form a large size illuminating light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is desired to form an area light source using LEDs, a plurality of LED chips may be arranged in an array on a circuit board, such as in the light emitting diode light source model disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060255352. However, a drawback of this method is that when dimensions of lighting areas are different, it is necessary to prepare different dimensions of customized circuit boards to accommodate mounting the LED chips thereto. Hence, an insufficient amount of flexibility is provided with respect to varying the dimensions of an area light source.